


The Hieroglyphic Trade

by AngryPurpleFire



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt Spock, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Kirk, Slavery, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryPurpleFire/pseuds/AngryPurpleFire
Summary: An escort mission goes awry, and Spock suffers the consequences.





	1. Chapter 1

James Kirk did not enjoy escort missions. Some might even say he hated them. They were boring. Uneventful. It was a waste of time for a like the Enterprise to babysit some Vulcan ambassador. The ambassador in question was onroute to Orias III for some Federation introduction meeting. Kirk wasn’t exactly privy to the details. 

 

“Sulu, estimated time to arrival?”

 

“Nine hours and forty six minutes, sir.”

 

Kirk groaned, slouching back in his chair. Chekov let out a short huff of laughter at the captain’s display. 

 

Spock had merely raised an eyebrow, shaking his head. “Perhaps you could use this opportunity to fill out the report for our last mission.”

 

“I already did.” Kirk said unconvincingly.

 

“I happen to know for a fact you did not.”

 

“Captain?” Sulu interjected. “Three ships just appeared on our radar.”

 

Kirk glanced up at the viewscreen. There was indeed three ships heading towards them. “Can you identify them?”

 

“Yes, they appear to be Cardassian vessels, sir.”

 

Kirk sighed. “This may not be as smooth of a journey as we thought. Uhura, contact command, let them know about the situation.”

 

“I can’t, sir. We’re being jammed.”

 

The ship shook as it came under fire. “Return fire. See if you can’t knock out the weapons system.” Kirk ordered, holding onto his chair for support.

 

“Their shields are too strong, sir. We can’t penetrate it.”

 

“Alright. Get us to warp. We’ll figure this out once we’re out of danger.”

 

“Aye, sir.” Sulu maneuvered the ship, turning it so the vessels were no longer in their way. The ship shuttered once again and all three enemy ships fired at them. “Sir, they’ve knocked out the warp drive. We’ve got impulse, but that’s it.”

 

“So we can’t fire back and we can’t get away.” Kirk turned to look at the communications officer. “Any luck hailing command, or those vessels for that matter?”

 

“No, sir. I can’t get through to any channel.”

 

“Dammit.” Kirk stood, and walked towards the turbolift. “Mr. Sulu, attempt to avoid any more hits. Spock, your with me.”

 

The Vulcan joined Kirk as they walked quickly through the halls. “Captain, where are we going?”

 

Kirk waited a moment for responding. “I need you to take the Joplin and go.”

 

“Sir?” 

 

“There’s nothing we can do at this point. We need back up. I need you to take that ship, go to warp, and get out of the jammer’s range. Tell command what’s happening.”

 

“Sir, that is a cargo ship. It’s only capable of warp two. By the time I would be able to reach command, much less for them to arrive, it would be hours.”

 

“I know, Spock, I know, but it’s the only option we’ve got. The Joplin is the only ship we have with any warp capabilities.” Kirk pressed harder when he saw Spock’s hesitation. “Now, Spock, please. I need you to do this.”

 

Spock waited a moment before nodding reluctantly. He took off for the cargo bay while Kirk headed back to the bridge.

 

“What’s our situation, Sulu?” Kirk raced back to his chair.

 

“We’ve taken serious hull damage. They haven’t attempted to target our life support system, but our main shields are down to seven percent.” Sulu turned to look at another reading. “Sir, there’s another ship.”

 

“That would be Spock.” The bridge turned to him in confusion. “He’s getting out of range to contact command.” And with that, the small ship went to warp. That was to be expected. What wasn’t expected was the three enemy ships going to warp after him. “What... why would they…” Kirk shook his head. “Head after them.”

 

“Sir, we have no warp.”

 

Kirk reached towards the comms. “Scotty, how long until we have our warp capabilities back online?”

 

_ “You aren’t getting it back if they keep hitting us!” _

 

“What if they aren’t?”

 

_ “Well, uh, we could probably stabilize it within an hour.” _

 

“Get to work on it, we need warp as soon as possible.”

 

The next hour was agonizingly slow. Kirk didn’t understand why the Cardassians had attacked in the first place, much less gone after Spock’s tiny ship. It just didn’t make any sense.

 

_ “Captain, we’ve got the warp back online. I wouldn’t push it thought. Warp four at max.” _

 

“Will do. Sulu, warp four.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Kirk wasn’t sure what he expected. It seemed unreasonable to think that the two ships would have a staring match until the Enterprise arrived, but it was still a shock to see wreckage and no enemy ships in sight.

 

“Scan the wreckage.”

 

“Captain.” Sulu hesitated. “It’s the Joplin, sir.”

 

Kirk closed his eyes. “Scan for lifesigns.”

 

“No lifesigns, sir."

 

* * *

Once Spock realized the Cardassian ships were following him, he knew he wouldn’t survive. He couldn’t outrun them, not in this ship. The last thing he expected to see was the bars of a prison cell.

“Welcome aboard, princess!” Spock’s head turned quickly at the callous voice. Beyond his cage stood a Cardassian figure leaning against the bars. “Captain Kirk thinks he was so smart, doesn’t he? Sending the ambassador away to safety. Ha! He must think we’re idiots.” The Cardassian laughed. “I gotta say though. You’re a lot younger than I expected.”

Spock furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. They were after the Vulcan ambassador? They thought  _ he  _ was the Vulcan ambassador. “I assume you scanned the ship and saw the Vulcanoid lifeform.”

“That we did! It really wasn’t a good move on Kirk’s part. It would have been much more difficult to beam you out of the Enterprise than it was on that ship of yours. He made our job much easier.” 

Spocked nodded in understanding. “And what, may I ask, is your job exactly? Why would you want to kidnap a Vulcan ambassador? They er-, I was on my way to Betazed. It has nothing to do with the Cardassian people.”

“Here’s the thing, though. It does. It really does.” The Cardassian rolled his eyes at Spock’s blank look. “As of now, Betazed is a neutral territory, meaning we can be in their space with little issue. I mean, what are they going to do about it? It isn’t as if they have the fire power to stop us. But if they join the Federation, that’s all screwed.”

Spock nodded once again. “I see. You don’t need me. You just needed to stop me.” He paused for a moment. “What is it you plan to do with me, then?”

“Don’t you worry. There are plenty of people who wouldn’t mind having an ambassador as their bargaining chip. We’ll take care of that.” The Cardassian smiled with feigned kindness. “You’ll see soon enough.” 

 


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three days since Spock was killed. The Enterprise continued its course to Betazed to deliver the ambassador. It felt wrong continuing the mission as if nothing had happened, but Kirk couldn’t bring himself to even alert command of his officer’s death. That would make it official. That would make Spock truly dead.

 

“You have the con Mr. Sulu.” Kirk didn’t wait for a response before heading back to his quarters. He sat down at his desk, hands clamped over his face. This was his fault. Spock was dead because of him. He had no idea the ships would go after Spock, it hadn’t even crossed his mind, but that wasn’t an excuse. There wasn’t even a body left. He couldn’t even have a proper funeral. There was nothing left there but the remains of a broken ship.

 

Kirk’s head shot up suddenly. “Computer. Send me the results of our most recent scan.” The computer chirped and the information was displayed on Kirk’s padd. He scrolled through it, noting each material that was found by the scanner. “Silicon rubber, aluminum substrate, steel alloy…,” Kirk murmured. He reached for his communicator. “Bones, I need you in my quarters now. It’s urgent.”

 

_ “On my way, Jim.” _

 

Kirk hadn’t considered the possibility that Spock might still be alive. Once he saw the carnage, it the answered seemed simple. No one could survive a ship being torn to bits like that. Not unless they was beamed out first.

 

The doors to his quarters slid open. “What is it, Jim?”

 

“Look at this.” Kirk shoved the padd into the doctor’s face. “Look at the materials.”

  
  


McCoy raised an eyebrow. “Yes, what exactly am I looking for?” 

 

“There are no organic materials. The only materials found were from that of the ship.”

 

McCoy stared at the padd for a good thirty seconds. “I see where you’re going with this, Jim, but it’s possible that the tissue matter was destroyed. The computer wouldn’t have been able to pick that up.”

 

“Yes, but he could also be alive.” Kirk grabbed McCoy’s arm. “Is it not possible that he could be alive? Beamed onto the enemy ship.”

 

McCoy hesitated. “Yes, I suppose it’s possible, but-”

 

“That’s all I needed to hear, Bones.” Kirk smiled for the first time in several days, running out of the room.

 

McCoy sighed. “But very unlikely.”

 

* * *

 

It was difficult to keep track of time in this cell. It couldn’t have been more than perhaps five days when the ship came to a halt.

 

“Welcome to Romulus, princess. It seems the Romulans aren’t too fond of you. Good news for us, though.” The Cardassian snickered, pointing his phaser at Spock as he unlocked the door to his cell. “Come on. Let’s get this show on the road.”

 

Spock stood and made his way out of the cell. The Cardassian nudged him with the phaser, indicating that he should continue down the corridor. They stopped in what appeared to be a transporter room along with two other Cardassian figures. Spock was forced onto the transporter pad and beamed down to the surface with the three others.

 

“Lady Luthina!” The original Cardassian walked forward, dragging Spock along by his arm. “I have the ambassador scum you wanted.” He shoved Spock to his knees. “I believe twenty thousand credits was the price we agreed on?”

 

The thin Romulan woman stood just a few feet from them, her face twisted in muted confusion, then anger. “No.”

 

The Cardassian blinked. “What?”

 

“Do you think me a fool, Cardassian?”

 

“We agreed on twenty thousand!” He grabbed Spock by the hair, forcing his head back. “Look, I went through a lot of trouble to get this ambassador. If you don’t pay up, there’s going to be a problem.”

 

“That man may be Vulcan, but he is no ambassador.”

 

The Cardassian’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “What do you mean?”

 

Spock couldn’t help but smirk slightly at the situation. “I’m afraid the Vulcan Ambassador would have already reached Betazed by now.”

 

His eyes widened in shock, then anger. “You…” He kicked Spock hard in the ribs. “You little…”

 

“I am not interested in that Vulcan, Cardassian. You may leave now. Do not waste my time again.”

 

He grabbed for his communicator, nearly crushing it in his fury, “Beam us up.” He turned to the Vulcan. “You’re gonna pay for this, you little shit.”

 

Spock looked up at his from his place on the ground. “I look forward to it.” 

 

* * *

 

“What do you mean we can’t search for him?!”

 

_ “You have no reason to believe that Commander Spock is alive. At this point you are grasping for straws, captain.”  _ The admiral on the screen sighed.  _ “Look Kirk. I get it. He was your friend, and I’m sorry, but I need you to move on. You have a whole crew depending on you. You need to get your act together.” _

 

“Sir, with all do respect, there is evidence to believe that Spock is still alive!”

 

_ “There is also evidence to believe that Commander Spock is dead. I can’t let you go on some wild goose chase with no leads and no proof. Once you finish escorting the ambassador, you will receive new orders, and you will follow them. Do you understand, captain?” _

 

The anger on Kirk’s face was visible to anyone. “Yes.” The word was choked out, fury clear. “I’ll leave an innocent man in enemy hands so I can be an ambassador’s babysitter. Is that what you want?”

 

_ “Yes.”  _ The viewscreen faded. 

 

Kirk breathed heavily through his nose, his fists clenched. Fine. He’ll play their game, but he’ll find Spock, too. That much is certain.

 

* * *

 

 

Spock was shoved to the desert ground. The Cardassian kept walking, keeping a tight hold on Spock’s hair. This forced him to attempt to crawl as he was dragged forward. In a way he missed them thinking he was an ambassador. At least then they didn’t want to damage him. Now they didn’t care. Now they were angry.

 

“Is that a Vulcan?” A new, large man stepped into Spock’s vision. “Oh it is indeed.” He crouched down, grabbing Spock’s chin with his hand. “It’s a healthy specimen. How ever did you manage to get ahold of such a thing.”

 

The Cardassian smiled. “It’s a bit of a long story. You interested in buying, Morder?”

 

“Yes, yes. I believe I am.” The man used his thumb to push Spock’s lips up, revealing his teeth. Spock ripped his head out of the man’s grip. Morder responded, as he stood up, with a hard kick to the face and chest. There was a sharp pain, and green blood began to drip from his possibly broken nose. “Ah, this one is fiesty. I look forward to breaking you.”

 

“I’ll sell him for ten thousand credits.”

 

Morder whistles. “You drive a hard bargain, Cardassian.”

 

“Vulcan’s are rare.”

 

“Hm. That much is true. Nine thousand.”

 

“Deal.” The Cardassian used his foot to shove Spock forward until his nose nearly met the ground. “I said you’d pay, Vulcan. Welcome to slavery.” 

 

“Come with me, I’ll get the credits ready. Then I’ll brand and collar him.”

 

“Mind if I watch?”

 

“If you wish.”

 

The Cardassian pulled him to his feet by his hair and forced him to walk forward, following the large slaver. Green blood dripped from his chin and onto the sand below. The man fixed him with restraints that chained his wrists to a metal collar around his neck. He couldn’t fight back now, not like this. Next came a scorching heat as a number was scored into his flesh. Spock couldn’t stop himself from yelling out in pain. It still burned even after the heat had been removed.

 

“The credits have been transferred.”

 

“Well, in that case, he’s all yours. What now?”

 

“Our business transaction is complete. I will take the slave to our whipping post. It’s standard procedure here for our more… rebellious residents. It helps them learn their place early on. I don’t suppose you wish to stay and watch? It’s always fun to watch a slave break.”

 

“It would be my pleasure, Morder.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Yustrion was not a well known place by any organization. The governments of Yustrion tended to mind their own business and stay out of other’s planetary affairs. They had their trading partners but little else.

 

Terrain-wise, it wasn’t unsimilar to Earth. It was, however, much different from this desert world which resembled that of Vulcan. The young woman was forced to squint against the bright sun as she stepped out of the shuttle. There was little to like about the world of Thumion. Hopefully this would not take long.

 

“Morder.” She approached a large, unshaven man who was lounging against a poorly built chair. It was a wonder that it managed to hold his weight at all, though the creaking sounds showed that that may not last for long. The man glared at her, obviously not happy that he had been disturbed from his rest. “We had a meeting arranged for today, did we not?”

 

The man looked confused for a moment before his eyes widened in panic. “Yes!” He nearly jumped out of his chair, losing balance slightly on his landing. “Yes, of course! Please, allow me to give you a tour of our selection. I have picked out a few in particular that I believe will fit your needs perfectly.”

 

The man waddled towards the fenced in area, unlocked the gate with a key around his neck. There were rows of men and women of all ages, chained together. Their health was in varying degrees. Some seemed mostly fit while others appeared close to death. Her eyes wandered across them, inspecting them. Morder was known for his cruelty. His methods were often seen as crude, but effective.

 

“Now this one here is an Andorian. It’s perfectly tame, that I can assure you. You won’t have to worry about any escape attempts. It is more than happy to please. I think it would be a perfect fit for your household. Hm?” The man tugged on the shaking Andorian’s chains. “As you can see, it is a healthy specimen-”

 

The woman raised her hand in an effort to silence him. “Yes, I can see that.” She glanced back at the horde of slaves in a line, catching her eyes on one in particular. It had not been prepared for showing today, that much is certain by the green blood covering its emaciated body. “Is that a Vulcan?”

 

The man followed her gaze. “Ah, yes. The Vulcan. Believe me when I tell you it is not worth the trouble. Vulcans are rare, yes, but nothing but a pain. I’ve had it over a year now. Sure, it’ll do what you ask, I’ve managed that much, but it’s got an attitude I just can’t get rid of. It’s defiant. You can’t let it out of your sights, or it’ll stab you in the back.” He grunted. “I’ve tried every method in the book. He’s been starved, beaten, whipped, burned, you name it. I'd have put it down lost ago if it didn’t cost me so damn much.”

 

“Hmm.” The woman hummed. “How much?”

 

“It cost me nine thousand credits. Can you believe that? I-”

 

‘How much to sell it now, I mean.”

 

“I’m sorry?” The man raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

 

“How much for the Vulcan?”

 

“Listen, listen.” The man chuckled nervously. “I don’t think you want this trouble, it’s not worth it. We have plenty of other perfectly trained slaves in our collection.”

 

Her eye’s darkened as she turned to glare at him. “Do you dare to presume to know what I can and cannot handle?”

 

“No!” His eyes widened. “No, of course not. I’ll cut you a deal, even. Five thousand credits?”

 

She nodded, face even. “I’ll have them transferred immediately. You do ship offplanet, correct?”

 

“Yes, yes we do.” The man was obviously still nervous from the previous interaction. His hands were shaking slightly, hidden behind his back.

 

“I’ll send you coordinates. I want it delivered as soon as possible.”

 

The man nodded frantically. “Yes, yes of course. We will have it shipped out tonight.”

 

“I look forward to it.” And with that, she took off towards her vessel, leaving a shaking, sweaty man in her wake.

 

* * *

 

In a matter of hours, Spock had been taken to one of their small, but fast ships, and shipped to the designated planet. Two men, who appeared to be guards of some kind, escorted him up a flight of stairs and into a medium sized room. The guards removed his old handcuffs, replacing them with a larger, yet lighter, electronic version that tightened around his wrists. It was then when the guards left, leaving him alone in the locked room.

 

It was perhaps an hour later when company finally arrived. A young woman, likely in her early twenties, walked into the room, letting the door swing shut behind her. Spocked eyed her cautiously as she approached. “Do you speak Standard?”

 

Spock hesitated for only a moment. “Yes.”

 

“Good.” The woman proceeded to place her thumb against the center of his restraints. There seemed to be some kind of scanning system as the manacles opened and fell to the ground.

 

Spock unconsciously rubbed his wrists. “Am I to presume that you have purchased me?” His tone wasn’t directly defiant, but there was an edge of bitterness to it. If the woman noticed, she did not acknowledge it.

 

“Yes.” The woman stared at him for a moment before taking a few steps back. “My name is Ayra. I am one of four members that belong to a group known as the council. We are the government that rules over this region.” Spock didn’t say anything, though he didn’t think she was truly expecting a response. “Due to recent events, there is cause to believe that my life may be in danger. You are to serve as my protector. A bodyguard, if you will.”

 

Spock furrowed his eyebrows. “Forgive me, but is it wise to trust your life to someone you do not know? Surely there are those here who would be willing to protect you.”

 

“I do not know who I can trust.” She became silent for a moment. “Friends have been revealed to be enemies, allies to be foes. As of now, you are my property, and rest assured I treat my property well. However, that cannot be said by everyone here. If I was to die, you would either be given to another official or sold back to Morder. Vulcans are said to be intelligent creatures, so I’m sure you can see the logic of keeping me alive.”

 

“Yes.” Spock sighed. The idea of going back to that man made him nauseous. Anything would be better than that.

 

“Good.” Ayra smiled. “You will begin tomorrow.” She pointed to a thin door within the room. “Through that door is where you will rest. I care not what you do when I have dismissed you.” Her eyes roamed over the Vulcan’s form. “You’re too thin. You will need to regain your strength if you wish to have any hope of protecting me. I will call for a meal to be brought. Do you have any dietary preferences?”

 

Spock hesitated. It wasn’t as if he’d been given a choice before. _‘I am vegetarian’_ was on the tip of his tongue. He could hardly claim to be so, however, after being forced to consume meat many times over the last year. “I would prefer a vegetarian option, if possible.”

 

“That can be arranged. Do you have any recent injuries that must be tended to tonight?” Spock shook his head. He hadn’t been whipped in three days, and the pain from those wounds were beginning to fade. “Go now to your quarters, I will send the food to you. In the morning you shall be sent to our physician to insure that you are in good health.” Spock nodded and walked towards the door. “Wait.” Spock paused.” What is your name?”

 

No one had called him by his name in a long time, much less asked. It felt strange. “My name is Spock.”

 

Ayra smiled. “Well then, Spock. Welcome to Yustrion.”

  



	4. Chapter 4

 

It was different, to say the least. When he was owned by Morder, every day had been miserable. Torture was a daily occurance. He had been given little food and water and had beaten close to death at least once every few weeks. He spent most days in agony. 

 

In the six months Spock had been with Ayra, he had experienced no beatings or torture. He was well fed and given clothes to wear. Ayra wasn’t kind to him, so to say, but she was not cruel. It felt like kindness.

 

Spock spent most of his day following Ayra around. Where ever she went, Spock went. When she retired to her quarters, Spock would often retreat to his own room and read until she have need of him. Ayra had allowed him to take any of the literature in her collection. 

 

Ayra had told him that he was welcome to roam the capitol when she was not in need of him. Spock did not take this up immediately, but after a month his curiosity bested him. Ayra trusted him not to run. It didn’t matter, as he would be caught quickly. There was no way for him to get off this planet, and as long as he was still here, he would be found. 

 

But she was not cruel, and for that, Spock was grateful.

 

It felt strange, being grateful to Ayra. He was a slave. He was her slave. She owned him. She was the only thing preventing Spock from returning home to the Enterprise. He should hate her, but he doesn’t. He truly doesn’t.  It was difficult to be angry at someone after they took him away from such a horrible place. Truth be told, he had all but given up on returning to the Enterprise. 

 

In the beginning, he couldn’t help but be wary of her, but after weeks free of pain, he had no choice but begin to trust her. It wasn’t that he liked her. They weren’t friends. She was still his master, and he her slave, but there was a sense of respect that she had for him. And for that he was grateful. 

 

“There have been several riots in Yuterian as well as Tromion.” Alder said, looking to the other council members. “The possibility of a civil war is becoming more and more prevalent.”

 

“That’s ridiculous!” Agravaine shouted. “These people don’t have weapons. They could never hold their own against the capitol.”

 

“Their weapon is their numbers.” Ayra sighed softly. Spock wondered if the other men could even hear it. “They outnumber the capitol five to one. If a war broke out between our people, there would be thousands of casualties. This must be prevented at all costs.”

 

“Then we must stop this resistance.” Geoff slammed his hand against the table. “We will send the military out to intimidate them into submission.”

 

“That may just result in more uprisings.” Ayra rested her chin on her folded hands. “Perhaps we should compromise in an attempt to appease them. We cannot negate the taxes all together, but the government could handle a decrease. It may be enough to calm their anger and prevent the loss of lives.”

 

“As if you would know how they would react.” Agravaine scoffed. “There is no civil war. There will not  _ be _ a civil war. Send out the military to clean up this mess.”

 

“That is a mistake, Agravaine.”

 

“Do not pretend to know more than me, child.” Agravaine glared. “Let us take a vote. All those in favor of sending the military?” Three hands were raised. “Very well. They will be sent out in the morning. This meeting is over.” Agravaine stood to leave, soon followed by the other two men. 

 

Ayra hadn’t moved, her hands rubbing over her face. She waited until the door open and closed before letting herself slouch against the table. “This is not going to end well.”

 

“I imagine you are correct in that assumption.” Spock answered from his place behind her.

 

“I just don’t understand.” Ayra stood. “Agravaine is so insistent that this civil war will not come to be that he’s managed to convince the other two. How can he be so blind? I know he can see it as well as I do, yet he refuses to belief it.”

 

“Perhaps he does belief it.”

 

Ayra turned, eyebrows scrunched in confusion. “What do you mean?”

 

“Is it possible that he could want this civil war to come to pass?”

 

“No.” Ayra shook her head. “That wouldn’t make sense. A civil war would hurt both sides.” She sighed. “Let us retire. I will deal with whatever fallout these men create tomorrow.”

 

Spock nodded, following close behind as she walked out of the room. “May I ask a personal query?”

 

Ayra raised an eyebrow, but didn’t react otherwise. “Yes.”

 

“How did you become a part of this council?” Spock asked as they reached Ayra’s quarters. “You are much younger than the others. Agravaine, at the very least, does not seem to approve of your position.”

 

“The council was formed to end a lasting war between the four ruling kingdoms. It was an attempt to unite the main regions of this planet. Each member of the council reins from one of the ruling families. When one dies or retires, though it is usually the former, their oldest son takes their place.” Arya paused, taking in a breath. “My father was a member before I. He died suddenly at the age of forty eight. I was twenty at the time and his only child. I was given the position due to my lack of brothers. This was the first time in our history that such a thing as occured. You are correct in believing that there are many, Agravaine included, who were against my instatement.”

 

Spock didn’t respond. There were times that this world seemed so technologically advanced, yet the beliefs and views were often outdated and cruel.

 

“Technically, it was my uncle who should have taken his place. However, as my mother died during childbirth and thus there was no hope for a male heir, I was raised as a son. My father was determined to see me take his place, even if many disagreed.” Ayra sighed. “It is no matter. They cannot take away my position now, and I will keep it if only to prevent this world from falling into complete chaos. You are dismissed for the evening.”

 

Spock nodded, hoping that tomorrow would hold better luck.

 

* * *

 

It was late, and Spock should have returned back to Ayra’s quarters some time ago. He had gone to get a drink, but Spock’s thirst was gone when he saw a figure step through a door to room which held, as Spock knew, nothing of value. It was a small room with nothing but miscellaneous items that belonged nowhere in particular. No one had any reason to go into such a room, especially this late at night. 

 

Spock couldn’t help but stop as he passed by the door and heard the whisper of voices. 

 

_ “When?” _

_ “Soon, I promise.” _

_ “And what then?” _

_ “You arm everyone you can. You rush the capitol. They won’t be in any position to stop you.” _

_ “There will be many casualties.” _

_ “This is true in any war.”  _ A pause. _ “You must of been aware of this.” _

_ “Of course, but you will keep your promises?” _

_ “I will not betray you, that you can be assured of. You will receive it all once I have the power to do so.” _

_ “You are asking us for a lot of faith with little to show for it.” _

_ “Patience, my dear. All will come in due time. Come, I will show you what you are waiting for. The palace is quiet tonight.” _

 

The door swung open, forcing Spock to back up quite abruptly. The figure, revealed to be Agravaine himself, appeared confused for a moment before recognizing the intruder in the darkness. 

 

“Slave.” He growled, grabbing Spock’s neck in his grip. With both hands he slammed Spock back against the wall. Spock struggled to breath as the hands tightened around his throat, wanting more than anything to be able to fight back. Doing such a thing would only result in an execution.

 

Agravaine squeezed tight, blocking the airflow entirely. He slammed the Vulcan’s head against the wall before throwing him to the ground. Spock gasped, attempting to get air into his lungs as vicious kicks began to rain down on his chest and face. 

 

“You are nothing, yet you think you have the right to interfere in  _ my _ business.” Agravaine laughed. “As if anyone would believe anything you had to say anyway.” He stomped his foot down hard on Spock’s frail wrist with a crack. “Consider this a warning, slave. Killing you would be suspicious, but it’s a risk worth taking if I see you in a similar manner again.” 

 

Agravaine took off, another following behind him. 

 

Spock closed his eyes. He had been right. Agravaine did want to start a civil war.


	5. Chapter 5

Spock’s body ached as he made his way to Ayra’s chambers. There were dark, green bruises all down his neck and across his chest. The later were hidden underneath his shirt. His neck and face, however, was not. He reached for the handle of the door only to feel a sharp pain in his wrist. There was bruising there as well, but the pain was much greater.

 

Spock clenched his teeth and opened the door with his other hand. Ayra was still awake despite the late hour, hunched over several documents. She glanced his way at the sound of the door creaking open. “I’ve been looking for you.”

 

“I apologize.” Spock croaked, his throat raw and sore. 

 

Ayra turned his way, eye’s drawn in confusion as she took in the deep bruising. She stood, making her way towards him. “What happened?”

 

“Agravaine. I managed to upset him.”

 

This only seemed to confuse Ayra more. “Why were you with him in the first place?”

 

“I was suspicious, and I was right to be. He is working against you.”

 

“What?” Her mouth parted slightly in mute shock. “Agravaine is committing treason? Are you certain?”

 

Spock turned his head towards the door, making sure it was closed. He winced at the pain caused by this movement. “Yes. From what I can tell, he is working with outsiders in an attempt to start a civil war. I believe he wants to demolish the existing government in order to gain more power.”

 

Ayra closed her eyes, her face tight and unreadable. “I don’t suppose you have proof?” 

 

Spock hesitated. “No, I do not. I know you have no reason to believe me, but I am speaking the truth.”

 

“I do believe you.” She sighed and began to pace. “You have no reason to lie, but we’ll need proof. If I attempt to bring this to the council’s attention with nothing other than your word… nothing will be done, and Agravaine will be aware that I know.”  She glanced at Spock once again and sighed. “Sit down. You look like you’re about the keel over.”

 

Spock didn’t argue and sat down in the wooden desk chair Ayra had been in not minutes before. She grabbed his wrist, prodding at it before finally letting it go. The handling made Spock wince. “It’s broken but not badly. It should heal quickly.” Ayra pulled some material out of a drawer and began to gently wrap this wrist. “Who was he speaking to?”

 

“I did not recognize the voice nor did I get the chance to see a face. I do not believe they were from the capitol.”

 

“I see.” There was silence for a moment, but it didn’t last. “I’m sorry this happened. I promised you would not be harmed while under my care, and you were.”

 

“You are not to blame for my injuries.”

 

“I suppose that is true, but you are my responsibility. Any harm that comes to you in my doing.” Ayra sighed. “I will attempt to prevent such a thing from occuring again.”

 

“I am grateful for that.”

 

Ayra's eyes pinched together. “That’s an odd thing to say, don’t you think. I doubt many slaves would consider themselves grateful to their owners.”

 

Spock waited a moment before responding. “You have allowed me to keep my dignity when I thought I had none left. For that I am forever in your debt.”

 

“Morder has his reputation. Go rest now. And don’t bother getting up tomorrow. You’re hardly in a state to serve me.”

 

Spock only nodded before making his way across the room and into his quarters.  

 

* * *

 

The plan was simple. While Ayra, Agravaine, and the other two members were in a meeting, Spock would sneak into Agravaine’s quarters and find proof of his treason. It was simple in thought but much more difficult in execution.

 

If he was caught, he would be killed. He couldn’t tell anyone that Ayra had ordered him to do so. Doing so would only incriminate her, and they were the only two who knew about Agravaine’s treachery. At least one of them would need to be still here. Ayra would not be able to help him.

 

Getting into his quarters was much less difficult than Spock had surmised. The door was locked, but using the access code Ayra had given him, Spock had no trouble gaining access. He rifled through the drawers, looking for something, anything. He was once again struck by the oddity of this world. Technologically advance, yet they continue to primarily use paper. It was considered more secure, and they weren’t wrong. If it was electronic, Spock could have easily hacked into whatever he needed. This simply made his job harder.

 

Ayra said she would try to drag the meeting on as long as possible, but he had to hurry.

 

Right when Spock began to give up hope, a tan paper in the bottom drawer stuck out to him. He pulled at it and internally smiled as he read the contents. It was a letter. It was perfect.

 

Spock raced out of the quarters and flew the door of the meeting room open. Ayra stood at the outburst, meeting Spock’s eyes. With a nod, Ayra smiled, taking the paper from his hands. 

 

“What is the meaning of this, Ayra?” Alder asked, more confused than angry, as Ayra read through the document. 

 

“How dare you interrupt our meeting, slave.” Agravaine spit out, furious.

 

Ayra turned to him. “How dare  _ you _ , traitor.”

 

“Excuse me?” Agravaine scoffed. “You dare call me a traitor? Do you have any idea how idiotic you sound?”

 

“This,” Arya continued, “is a corresponding between you and an outside force. In here, they are agreeing to terms that you sent them. You  _ wanted _ this civil war to come to pass. You’ve been working against us all this time.”

 

“That is ridiculous!” Agravaine yelled.

 

Alder stood, reading through the document. He looks to Geoff. “What she says is true. Guards!” Several armed men came into the room at the becking. “Arrest Sir Agravaine. He is guilty of treason.”

 

Two guards stepped forward, grabbing Agravaine. “Alder, you can’t really be serious.” There was no response from the older man as Agravaine was dragged away. At the moment they passed by Spock in the doorway, Agravaine lurched out of the guard’s grip. He grabbed Spock by the neck, slamming the back of his head against the brick wall. “I’ll kill you, slave!” It didn’t take long for the guards to regain their grip on the man, forcing him to release his victim. “You’ll die for this, that much I can promise.” 

 

Spock watched as the struggling man was dragged away. The back of his head was bleeding, he could tell, but it was nothing serious. Agravaine was caught, and that was all that mattered in the end. There would be no war.

 

* * *

 

“Thank you, Spock.” Ayra’s voice was unusually gentle. “You are a loyal servant and have helped to prevent a great tragedy.”

 

“Agravaine plan would have ended in the loss of many lives.” Spock said, his hands clasped behind his back. “My only wish was to stop such a thing from happening.”

 

“Nevertheless, thank you.” Ayra closed her eyes. “With Agravaine gone, a civil war is much less likely. Adler and Geoff are unfortunately easy to manipulate. Agravaine took advantage of such. So can I.”

 

“I do believe Yustrion will be in better hands.” Ayra looked up at Spock. There was a sense of innocence in her eyes that was never there before. She was young; younger than him, and because of that she had ideals much different from that of her elders. “Who will replace Agravaine on the council? As I remember, you said he had no children.”

 

Ayra sighed. “That is correct. From what I have heard, his uncle, Theom, will be taking over the position. I have only met him a handful of times. I can only hope he is different from his nephew.”

 

“Will he not be angered by the imprisonment of his nephew?”

 

“A trial will take place not long from now. A full investigation will begin. I have no doubt that his guilt will be clear. Even Theom cannot deny that.”

 

Spock nodded. “I hope that is so.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

“McCoy, stay here and make sure the med bay is prepped for incoming patients. I can’t imagine many of them will be in good health.” Kirk nodded towards Scotty. “Beam us down.”

 

Starfleet had uncovered a nasty slave ring and sent the Enterprise in to shut it down. Kirk didn’t have a problem with it. He hated slavers. Arresting those criminals was fun. It was the rescued slaves that were less than fun. It made him feel sick. They were covered in horrid wounds. At least some would die even with medical treatment. It was hard on McCoy, to say the least.

 

The slaver, who went by the name Morder, was arrested along with his workers and sent to the brig aboard the Enterprise. The rescued slaves were spread out between empty quarters. More ships would arrive soon and help deliver them to safety, but for now, they did the best they could.

 

Morder, after a little persuasion, had told Kirk there was a record of every slave he had ever owned down on the surface. It took Kirk almost half an hour of looking to find it. All he could hope was that the records held some information that would help those with families to return to reunite. 

 

Kirk skimmed through the pages, his hope diminishing. There wasn’t much. A picture, species, serial number, age, and, if applicable, who they had been sold to and for how much. Kirk closed his eyes, frustration taking over. This was useless. He was halfway to just throwing the book away when one picture caught his eye. 

 

Kirk did a double take, staring at the face on the page. It was Spock. And he had been sold nearly nine months ago.  _ Ayra Nebell _ . It wasn’t much to go off of, but it was a start, and if Kirk had to make that pig squeal to find out where she was, so help him, that’s what he was going to do.  

 

* * *

 

Ayra Nebell was of the planet Yustrion. She was a member of the royal court and the council, whatever that was. She served in the capitol. That was all Morder knew, as far as Kirk could tell. It would have to be enough. 

 

Yustrion was a neutral planet. It took less than a day to arrive at warp eight. Going that fast for that long was dangerous, but Kirk wasn’t about to leave Spock there a second longer than he had to. 

 

Kirk, along with two security members, dressed in what would be considered casual wear on Yustrion, beamed down onto the surface. The capitol was large with a number of building, but the one in the center stuck out in particular. 

 

“What is your business at the capitol.” The large man, likely a guard, asked him and he approached the entrance.

 

“I have a meeting scheduled with Ayra Nebell. Would you be able to point me in the direction of her location?” Kirk lied, though it was hard to tell. He was a good liar when he needed to be.

 

“Up the stairs, take a right. First door on the left.”

 

Kirk nodded his thanks and strode past. He took the directions and ended up in front of the door in question. Kirk looked to the other two men who began to pull out their phasers. This was it.

 

Kirk closed his eyes briefly before pushing the door open. Much to his disappointment, Spock was nowhere in sight. There was, however, a young woman, who didn’t seem to be aware of the intrusion despite the noise of the door opening. She continued to read through a stack of papers as if no one was there.

 

“That was quick. Did Geoff give you any trouble?”

 

“Are you Ayra Nebell?” Kirk asked, his voice steady. 

 

This time the woman did turn, obviously confused at the identity of her intruder. “Who are you?”

 

“I asked you a question.” Kirk pulled out his own phaser, pointing it at her head. “Are you Ayra Nebell?”

 

“Yes, now who are you?”

 

Kirk’s eyes hardened. He strode forward, making Ayra back up against her desk. “Where is he?”

 

The woman’s confusion was still present, this time with a hint of fear. “I’m afraid you’re going to have to be more specific than that.”

 

“The Vulcan. The Vulcan you purchased nine months ago. Where is he?”

 

Ayra looked past Kirk towards the door, then back at him. “You’re going through quite a lot of trouble for one slave. I know they’re rare, but I’m sure there are more out there for sale.” At Kirk’s growing fury, she continued. “No. That’s not it, is it. Is it personal? Some kind of vendetta?”

 

Kirk pressed his phaser to her forehead. “I’m warning you. Where is he?”

 

The two were locked in a stare down when the door opened once again. Standing there, with a handful of loose documents, was Spock. A living, breathing, Spock. 

 

“Ah.” Ayra said. “We appear to have some company.”

 

“Jim?” Spock whispered, a mix of shock and joy underlying.

 

Kirk stood in shock for a moment before charging over to grip the Vulcan in a bone crushing hug. The woman attempted to walk away from the desk, but the security officers raised their phasers once more. Kirk pulled out his communicator. “Scotty, five to beam up.”

 

The planet began to fade, only to be replaced with the familiar walls of the Enterprise’s transportation room. 

 

Kirk turned to the security officers. “Take her to the brig.”

 

“No, captain. Wait.” 

 

Kirk turned to Spock in confusion. “What?”

 

“Please, allow her to beam back down to the planet.” Kirk didn’t seem to know how to respond, so he continued. “The government of the region she reins over is in shambles. She has managed to regain a sense of calm there, but if you remove her now, all will go to waste.”

 

“Spock, she kept you as a slave. You can’t seriously want her to go free!”

 

“Please, captain.” Spock turned to look at Ayra. The woman seemed to have realized the situation. Kirk didn’t want Spock as a slave. This was a rescue mission.“She never hurt me, captain. I was treated well. I have no desire to incarcerate her.”

 

Kirk starred at Spock for several seconds before angrily shaking his head. “Beam her back down, Scotty.”

 

The security team escorted the woman back towards the transporter. They locked eyes for a moment before she faded away. Spock looked back at his captain. “Thank you.”

 

Kirk sighed. “Let’s… let's just go see Bones, alright?”

 

Spock nodded, gratitude in his eyes. “Yes, captain.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

“Most of these injuries are over a year old.” McCoy mused as his system scanned over Spock. “A broken wrist sustained about, eh, two or three months ago, but it appears to have healed well.”

 

“Three months ago?” Kirk’s head swiveled towards Spock. “You said she didn’t hurt you.”

 

“She didn’t.”

 

“Then what is that?!” Kirk’s eyes were furious, but not at Spock.

 

“She didn’t do that. It was… an associate. She was not aware of it until after the fact.” Spock defended, though he wasn’t entirely sure why. “She never hurt me. Like Doctor McCoy said, the majority of my injuries were delivered by the slaver who sold me.”

 

“We know Morder. He is currently sitting in our brig.”

 

“You have him in custody?” Spock locked eyes with his captain.

 

“Yes. The Enterprise was sent to deal with him. That’s how we figured out where you were.” Kirk paused. “Don’t tell me you want us to let him go, too.”

 

“No, no.” Spock let out a breath. “He has hurt many people, myself included. He deserves incarceration.”

 

“What, and she doesn’t? Even if she didn’t hurt you, you were still kept you there against your will. Is this stockholm syndrome or something?”

 

“Jim.” McCoy interrupted. “That’s enough.” He looked back down to his readings. “Overall, you’re thinner than I’d like you to be, but that can be fixed easily enough. I’m going to give you some supplements I’d like you to take once a day for at least the next couple of weeks. I can work on getting rid of those scars if you want.” He gestured to the plethora of scars across his back and shoulders. There were more on other parts of his body, but those were the most severe. “It’ll take a few sessions for them to disappear completely, but we can go ahead and get some down now if you’d like.”

 

Spock nodded. “That would be appreciated, doctor.”

 

“Why don’t you head up to the bridge, Jim. This will take some time.” 

 

Kirk started to protest, but stopped at McCoy’s glare. “Fine.” He started to walk away before pausing in the doorway. “It’s good to have you back, Spock. Truly.”

 

Spock looked down to his hands briefly before looking back up, a soft smile on his lips. “It is good to be back, captain.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Well, Spock.” McCoy signed the padd in his hands. “You’ve pass the psych test, meaning you can begin your reinstatement. I’ll have the result sent to command.”

 

“Thank you, doctor.”

 

“Are you still having nightmares?”

 

“No.” McCoy raised an eyebrow at Spock’s response. Spock sighed. “Sometimes.”

 

“I can give you some sleeping aids if you’d like.”

 

“That won’t be necessary.” And with that, Spock made his way back to his quarters. 

 

It had been a month since his rescue. Kirk had nearly gotten his captaincy revoked after ignoring his orders to go to neutral planet in hopes of finding his wayward officer. All charges were dropped, however, when it was revealed that Kirk was right. Spock had been alive, and he had been on that planet. It’s hard to punish someone for rescuing the son of a Vulcan Ambassador and the only Vulcan in starfleet. 

 

Spock’s quarters, much to his surprise, was unchanged from how he left it. Sulu, after being promoted to first officer, had opted to stay in his assigned cabin. He had already approached Spock and all but begged him to take back his position. As much as Sulu loved serving under Captain Kirk, he couldn’t handle replacing Spock as first officer. It was too much to take on.

 

So Spock agreed that, if his reinstatement is approved, he would take the position back. There was a degree of relief in hearing Sulu’s plight. Spock had been concerned that, even with his reinstatement, he would be forced to transfer to another ship. There was no way Spock would ever ask Sulu to step down from a post he had earned.

 

“Spock?”

 

“You may enter.” Spock’s door slid open, revealing Captain Kirk himself. “Captain, how can I help you.”

 

“Can we talk?” Spock gestured to an open chair, and Kirk seated himself. “Listen, Spock.” Kirk sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. “I never really got a chance to tell you this.” Spock raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. “I’m sorry.”

 

Spock’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “I don’t understand.”

 

“Everything that happened to you. It was my fault.” Spock looked like he wanted to interrupt, but held his tongue. “If I hadn’t sent you on that ship, you would have never been captured. God, Spock. I’m so sorry.”

 

“Captain. Jim.” Spock began, waiting until Kirk met his eyes. “I do not blame you for anything that has happened. If you had not sent me on that ship, the ambassador would have been captured and many people onboard could have been killed.” He paused. “Please know this Jim. I have never blamed you for my capture nor my treatment after such. You are my friend.”

 

Kirk didn’t respond for awhile. “So are you okay? I mean, really okay?”

 

“I will not lie to you. My time with Morder was… difficult, but I am recovering.” Spock allowed himself to give Kirk a soft smile. “I am going to be okay, Jim.”

 

Everything was going to be fine, Spock realized in that moment, because he was home. Kirk, McCoy, the crew; They were his family, and he was going to be alright.

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

 

“Hey Spock?” Kirk peeks his head into Spock’s quarters. “Are you free?”

 

Spock looks up from his padd. “Yes.”

 

Kirk steps into the room fully. “So, have you looked our orders from command?”

 

“Yes. There is no need to be concerned. I am more than capable of going to Yustrion.” It had been over a year since Spock’s rescue, and things were just about back to normal. 

 

“Listen, I know it’s sort of standard that both and first officer and captain go down to the planet for a Federation application like this, but you don’t have to go. I can bring Sulu.”

 

“No, I will go.” Spock looked back down to his padd and scrolled to the next page.

 

“Really, Spock. It’s no big deal.”

 

“I have no issues with going down to the planet.”

 

Kirk sighed, wanting to argue, but there was no point. “Alright. I don’t get it, but if you really want to beam down, I won’t stop you.”

 

“I appreciate that, Captain. I will meet you in the transporter room once we arrive.”

 

Kirk had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. “You’re allowed to have weaknesses, you know? You don’t have to be strong all the time.”

 

“I am aware.”

 

Kirk groaned, deciding to leave Spock to his work. At the very least, if Yustrion joined the federation, they would be forced to abolish slavery. That was the only positive thing about this. Kirk couldn’t promise that he wouldn’t strangle that girl when he saw her. His anger at her was still fresh, made worse by the fact that Spock didn’t seem to dislike her much at all. 

 

Spock was in the transportation room when they arrived as promised. He truly didn’t seem bothered by this which bothered Kirk. 

 

They were met on the surface by three men. “We welcome you to Yustrion. My name is Alder. I am one of the four that make up our government.” An older, white-haired man said, stepping forward. He gestured to the two others. “This is Geoff and Theom.” The two men stepped forward as well. Spock appeared to recognize them, but the men did not acknowledge it.

 

“I am Captain Kirk, and this is my first officer Commander Spock.” Kirk would usually introduce him as Mr. Spock, but he felt the need to make his rank known. “We are honoured to visit your planet.”

 

“Where, may I ask, is your fourth member?” Spock asked, making Kirk’s mouth tighten.

 

It was Theom who answered. “I’m afraid the lady Ayra is ill and will not be joining us this evening.” Theom smiled. “She is not necessary, however. Our meeting will take place without her. Shall we head inside?”

 

Kirk nodded, relieved that he wouldn’t have to negotiate with that woman. “That would be appreciated.” 

 

Alder led them into the building. “The meeting will begin shortly. Please, feel free to explore the capitol until then.”

 

Kirk nodded in thanks as the men walked away. He had no desire to explore this place. It appeared that Spock did, however, as he left without a word. Kirk sighed. He could only hope his Vulcan would stay out of trouble.

  
  


* * *

 

Spock had been suspicious. What were the odds that Ayra become ill when the Enterprise arrived. There was always the possibility that she did not wish to see him, and thus claimed illness to get out of the meetings. Spock found it unlikely, however. 

 

He began to believe his suspicious had been correct when there was no sign of Ayra in her quarters nor in the medical center. That was how Spock found himself searching through the cells that made up the capitol's prison. He was forced to sneak in, not wanting to be spotted by the guards, but it wasn’t particularly difficult.

 

There weren’t many cells, which made his search quick. He was relieved, as well as concerned, when he found the woman curled up in the fifth cell. Her hands were chained together with the same kind of cuffs he had when he had been given after his arrival, only this time there was a chain connecting the cuffs to the wall.

 

“Ayra?”

 

Her head shot up at the voice. “Spock?”

 

“What happened? Why are you here.”

 

“I don’t have time to explain. You need to go, now, before they see you.”

 

“Why have you been imprisoned? Theom claimed you were ill.”

 

Ayra tried to walk towards Spock, but was held back by the chains. “Don’t trust Theom. He was with Agravaine all along. Get out of here before they lock you up as well.” At Spock’s hesitation, she continued. “Now!”

 

Spock nodded and began to run towards the entrance.

 

“I hope you didn’t get sick.” Spock froze at the voice. “I hear she’s quite contagious.”

 

* * *

 

Kirk reached for his communicator. It had been an hour since Spock left, and he was beginning to get concerned. “Kirk to Spock.” No response. “Spock?” No response. “Kirk to Enterprise.”

 

_ “Aye, sir?” _

 

“Did Spock beam back up to the ship?”

 

_ “No, sir. We haven’t heard from either of you since you beamed down.” _

 

Kirk cursed. 

 

“Is everything alright, captain?”

Kirk turned to see Theom standing next to him. “No, uh, Commander Spock appears to be missing.”

 

“Ah.” Theom said, his voice full of concern. “I will send our guards out to look for him. In the meantime, I believe we should begin our meeting.” 

 

“But Spock isn’t here, I-”

 

“Surely you are capable of conducting this meeting without your first officer. I must insist that we begin immediately.”

 

Kirk hesitated before reluctantly nodding. “Very well. Lead the way.”


	9. Chapter 9

“I can’t believe you managed to get captured.” Ayra sighed. Spock merely raised an eyebrow. “Alright, I can believe it, but I was hopeful your stealth had increased since we last spoke.” She paused. “I don’t suppose Theom forgot to take your communication device.”

 

“No. Why did Theom lock you down here? What does he want you for?”

 

“He doesn’t want me for anything. Quite the opposite, actually.” Ayra looked up at Spock. “I found out he was communicating with a group of Klingons. I don’t know what about or for how long. I tried to confront him. I didn’t realize the extent of his treason at the time. I simply wished for an explanation. He knocked me out and locked up me down here.”

 

“Klingons?” Spock furrowed his eyebrows. This could end badly.

 

“Yes.” Ayra tugged on the cuffs attaching her to the wall in frustration.

 

Spock glanced at her wrists, and then back at his own.“Why was I not restrained?”

 

“My thumb print will open the cell. Overriding that would have been suspicious.” She sighed. “My thumb print would open these cuffs, too. If only I could just reach the scanner.”

 

“If you got out of those cuffs you could open the cell?”

 

Ayra gave Spock a glance. “Yes.”

 

Spock walked towards her, grabbing her wrists. “These are electronic. I may be able to short circuit them. I need something long and thin. Is there a small nail or anything of a similar size in this cell?”

 

Ayra reached up to her hair, pulling out something similar to an Earth bobby pin. “Will this work?”

 

Spock grabbed it from her hands. “Yes.” 

 

It took ten minutes of technical prodding for the handcuffs to spark and spring open. Ayra rubbed her wrists for a moment before standing up and sticking her arm out of the cell and onto the sensor pad. The door opened with a click. 

 

Spock stepped out of the cell, Ayra behind him. He walked to the end of the hall, poking his head around the corner. There were two guards facing opposite them. Spock motioned for her to stay put before creeping up behind the guards. With a quick dual nerve pinch, both men fell to the ground, unconscious. Spock grabbed both of their weapons, throwing one to Ayra. 

 

They would have to hurry. 

  
  


* * *

 

“There are certain rules that every government in the Federation has to follow. Things such as cruel and unusual punishments as well as slavery are forbidden.” Kirk looked across the table at the three men. “I am aware that this planet currently practices slavery. That would need to be abolished before your application could be approved.”

 

“We are willing to do so, Captain.” Alder said.

 

“There are a few other things as well. You are allowed to have trade routes with neutral systems, but not enemy systems-” Kirk turned in confusion as the door to the meeting hall was busted open. “Spock?”

 

“Captain.” Spock walked into the room, weapon pointed at Theom. Ayra was right behind him. “Theom is working with the Klingons.”

 

Kirk glanced at Theom before looking back at Spock. “Klingons? Are you certain.”

 

“Yes.” Spock nodded. “He locked Ayra in the prison when she found out. He locked me up when I found her.”

 

“Theom?” Geoff stood up. “Is this true?”

 

Theom smiled. “I suppose it doesn’t matter anymore. Yes, yes I have been working with the Klingons.” He sighs. “I already have what I need.”

 

“And what would that be?” Kirk questioned.

 

Theom’s smile got even wider. “You, my dear captain.”

 

Kirk didn’t have a chance to be confused before he and Theom began to fade. He was being transported. 

 

“Captain!” Spock ran forward, but it was too late. Kirk was gone. “I need a communicator. Now.” Alder rushed to hand him one. “Spock to Enterprise.”

 

_ “Aye, sir. The captain’s been looking for you.” _

 

“Scan for ships. Are there any in the nearby area.”

 

_ “Uh, yes, sir. One large ship just appeared.” _

 

“Can you identify it?”

 

_ “Not yet, sir. Not for certain. It’s either a Romulan cruiser or a Klingon vessel of some kind.” _

 

“It’s Klingon. Beam me up.” A hand grabbed his arm right as the transporter began. Spock reappeared aboard the Enterprise, Ayra appearing next to him. “What are you doing? You need to stay here.”

 

“No, I’m coming with you.” Ayra didn’t wait for Spock’s protests, instead opting to exit the transporter room which forced him to chase after her. “Where’s the bridge?”

 

“This way. You shouldn’t come with us.”

 

“That’s unfortunate as I  _ am _ coming.”

 

Spock sighed, walking onto the bridge. “Where is the Klingon vessel?”

 

“It just went into warp.” Sulu replied.

 

“Follow it.” Spock turned towards Uhura. “Contact Admiral Pike directly. Tell him Captain Kirk has been kidnapped by Klingons and we require reinforcements.” Command would likely tell him to leave Kirk. One captain wasn’t worth possibly starting a war.

 

The ship went into warp. They were faster than a Klingon ship. They would catch up.

  
  


* * *

 

“Captain Kirk. In the flesh.” The Klingon general sneared. “It’s an honor.”

 

“You know, if you wanted to talk, you could have just asked.” Kirk peered at his surrounding. “Nice ship. Want me to show you mine?”

 

“I’m afraid not, captain. We’re going to be quite busy as is.” He circled around him. “You are a well known enemy of the Klingons. You’re to be delivered straight to the empire.”

 

Theom smiled. “I assume you’ll be keeping your part of this deal?” He looked to Kirk. “Thirty thousand credits for one human. You didn’t seriously belief I was ever going to turn something like that down.”

 

Kirk glared. “You’ve betrayed your own kind for what? Money?” He scoffed. “You’re a coward and that’s all you’ll ever be.”

 

Theom chuckled. “Ah, yes. Well, after my nephew, my only remaining kin, was imprisoned because of your Vulcan dog, I didn’t really have much to lose, now did it? I’m not done with him, though. I’ll crack his skull open, and then I’ll do the same to that pompous bitch. They will suffer for the trouble they’ve caused me.”

 

Kirk looked furious as he was dragged away by the Klingon guards. As if Theom would be able to get the upper hand on Spock. The thought made him scoff. Spock would be fine. He had to be.

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

“Sir, we’ve reached the Klingon ship. They’re continuing at impulse power.”

 

Spock nodded at Sulu. “Open fire. Knock out their engines. Do not destroy the ship.”

 

A few minutes passed before Sulu shook his head. “I’ve managed to damage their engines, but not destroyed them completely. It should prevent them from going into warp again, though.”

 

Spock furrowed his eyebrows. “Why can you no longer damage their engines?”

 

“They seem to have focused all their shield power onto that location to prevent further damage.”

 

Spock reached for his communicator. “Commander Scott, would you be able to beam someone onto that ship with the shields how they are?”

 

_ “Aye, it’s possible sir.” _

 

“I’m on my way. Prep for immediate transportation.” Spock began to make his way towards the turbolift, followed closely by Ayra. “Sulu, you have the bridge.”

 

Ayra continued to follow him to the transportation room. “I’m beaming over with you.”

 

Spock shook his head. “That would be unwise.”

 

“And going alone isn’t?”

 

“A large beam in would be detected. One person would likely be able to bypass their security.”

 

“As would two. I’m going with you.”

 

“Ayra-”

 

She raised her hand to silence him. “Theom is my responsibility. This is not up for discussion. I am going.”

 

Spock sighed, shaking his head. “Do try to not get yourself killed.”

 

She smiled. “That is always my goal.”

 

They rushed into the transporter room and took their place on the platform. It was a matter a seconds before they appeared in a, thankfully, empty portion of the ship, phasers in hand. 

 

“Oi, hands off the merchandise.” Spock couldn’t help but roll his eyes despite his relief at hearing his captain’s voice. Kirk looked, for the most part, unharmed, with a Klingon on either side of him. It was a simple task to stun both of them. “Spock?”

 

“Captain. Are you alright?” Spock strode towards him.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. How did you get onboard?” Kirk shook his head. “Nevermind. Priorities.”

 

“I’m afraid your priorities may have to wait.” All three of them turned at the voice. Theom smiled, surrounded by five or so Klingon guards. “How kind of you two to visit. It seems I won’t have to hunt them down after all. Now drop your weapons.”

 

Spock stared at Theom before closing his eyes and dropping his weapon to the ground. Ayra followed suit. 

 

“Take those two to the general. I have some business to take care of with the girl.” 

 

The Klingon guards grabbed Kirk and Spock, forcing them down the hall. The general seemed pleased to see the intruder. 

 

“Ah, you must be Spock. Kirk’s infamous first officer.” He took his silence as an affirmative. “I didn’t think I’d have the pleasure of meeting you both. Now, there is no real desire for your capture, but I can hardly allow you to leave this place alive.” The Klingon pulled out a phaser and pointed it at Spock’s head.

 

“No!” Kirk attempted to run to Spock but was held back by the guards.

 

“There is no reason to keep you alive. So I think I’ll kill you here in front of your captain. It’s almost poetic.”

 

Spock didn’t speak, instead opting to close his eyes. Kirk continued to yell, threaten, plead behind him to no effect. He was going to die, and there was nothing Kirk could do about it.

 

The ship began to shake as it came under for fire. The general paused, turning to look out his viewscreen. “What?”

 

Kirk couldn’t help but slowly smile as he saw the three Federation starships fire at the vessel. Several security officers beamed in infront of them, easily taking down each Klingon on the room.

 

Kirk ran towards Spock. “How?”

 

“Pike.” Spock turned towards the hall. “Captain, beam back to the Enterprise.”

 

“What about you?”

 

“I’m going after Ayra.”

 

“Well then I’m coming with you.” Kirk said as if common sense.

 

Spock shook his head. What was it with people wanting to follow him into danger. He didn’t bother with a response as he ran into the hall. The ship was big, but not that big. It shouldn’t be too hard to find them. Though, in the end, they found Spock.

 

“You think you’ve won, do you?” Theon smirked. He had an arm wrapped around Ayra, holding her close to him. His other arm was busy pointing a phaser at her head. There was a deep bruise on her forehead and a line of blood from her mouth.“No. No you won’t win. I’m going to take this bitch, and I’m going to get in an escape pod. And if you try to stop me, I’ll kill her where she stands.” Ayra struggled against his grip, fury written across her face. “Now, now, Ayra. We’ll have plenty of time to play when I rip you apart limb by li-”

 

Theom falls to the ground, taking Ayra with him. A security officer became visible behind him, holding a phaser in his hands.

 

Spock wastes no time. He runs forward, helping a shaky Ayra to her feet. Ayra shook herself from his grip. 

 

“I’m fine.” She wiped at the blood across her mouth.  

 

Spock pulled out his communicator. “Beam us out, Commander Scott.”

 

Kirk, Spock, and Ayra appeared back on the Enterprise only seconds later. Kirk let out a short laugh. Everything was alright. Pike could handle the Klingons. After everything, Kirk couldn’t even be bothered. He was going to take a very, very long nap.

  
  


* * *

 

In the end, everything was fine. The Klingons were arrested and sent to the Federation. Kidnapping a Federation captain was a serious offense, after all. Theom was given to the Yustrion people for their judgement. Ayra was roughed up and a little shaken, but otherwise alright. Spock had been concerned. Kirk still didn’t understand, but it didn’t matter. After today, they’d never see her again most likely. They would move on, as they always do.

 

Spock had walked with her to the transportation room before she beamed back down to her planet. There was no goodbye. There wasn’t a handshake or a nod. She was just gone, as if she’d never even been there to begin with.

 

“So. What now, Spock?” 

 

Spock turned to look at Kirk, eyes soft. “Now we carry on, as we always have.”

 

“Yeah.” Kirk smiled. “That sounds good. I have a new year's resolution for the both of us.”

 

“Captain, it is not…” Spock decided not to question it. “And what would that be?”

 

“Don’t get kidnapped.” 

 

Spock raised an eyebrow. “I can assure you I have no plans in doing so in the near future.”

 

“Good.” Kirk leaned his head back against his chair. “That makes the two of us.”


End file.
